Where Wishes Lead
by StoryScribbler2
Summary: When harsh words are spoken, wishes are made. What's said is said but not in the same way as before. Sarah will learn that not everything in the Underground is kind and not everyone is generous. Will be able to save herself? JxS Please read and review, coming out of writer block!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome! This was a quick chapter and has a lot going on.I haven't written anything in a long time. So please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Sarah wanted to dance. Headphones in ears, she listened to an upbeat musical. Regardless of the snow and slush under her feet, she could not stop the slight skip in her step. Sarah Williams, the victor of the labyrinth had landed a major role in her first play, the Hunchback of Notre Dame. She couldn't wait to tell Toby, her father, and Karen. Everything was finally falling into place, even know she was listening to the musical as it played joyfully in her ears. The huge grin would not leave her face as she walked home through the large park.

Snow had fallen the night before, the first snow fall of the season and it had been brutal. School was cancelled and when Sarah had left that morning, Toby couldn't have been happier. Sarah had wished that she played by the same rules. Yet, the adult world does not stop for a little bit of snow. So, she had gathered her things and went to work. Sarah worked in small theater downtown. She was one of the seamstress that usually helped on all costumes and even did odd jobs to help everyone out. It was a surprise to everyone when Sarah signed up for auditions. However, she was the most surprised when she was called to play the gypsy Esmeralda. It wasn't Broadway but it was a start!

She looked around and spun around in the slush of the park path. No one was around, so she began to sing a bit and made up her own dance steps. It was a mix of old show practices she had watched while working but mostly, it was just spinning and sliding around on the ice and slush. Everything was going as it should have, she couldn't wait until rehearsals. To be part of the show itself and not part of the stage hands had always been a dream of hers. Now at 24, she had achieved her small dream.  
Her dancing and spinning came to an abrupt stop when she came to the bridge overlooking the small meadow she would practice old plays in. Her heart swelled in her chest and pride hit her hard. She stopped and sung loudly into the air.

"Seeing things from high above, everything seems pretty. Seeing life the top of the world, nothing needs fighting and no one needs pity..." She sang loudly, albeit out of tune as she sung over the music in her ears. A raven watched the young adult's antics from a barren tree. The raven ruffled itself feathers and was almost glowering down at the woman making her way through the park in such a joyful manner. The top of the world indeed…

Sarah made it home in record time. She burst through the door and quickly pulled off her boots, bouncing her way down the hall on one foot as she pulled them off. Nearly slipping a couple of times, she made it into the living room where the small Williams family was watching the evening news. The all looked up at the oddest William came bounding into the room.

"I got the part! I am going to play Esmeralda!" Sarah exclaimed. Toby was on his feet in an instant offering congratulations and boasting that he knew she could do it. Karen and Robert exchanged a glance and offered their congratulations but not as much enthusiasm as Toby had.

"Sarah, that is fantastic, I knew it! You are awesome, it's about time someone had saw it at that theater! We can practice together!" Toby exclaimed wanting to help. Sarah grinned but Karen cleared her throat.

"Isn't that the play where the gypsy is burned to death for witchcraft?" Karen asked critically. Sarah felt her smile lessen just a touch.

"Well, yes but she is wrongfully burned…" Sarah muttered a bit. Karen stood, her clothing stiff from the iron and her hair perfectly frozen with hairspray.

"You will have to excuse our absence, but Toby should not see anything so violent. He is only nine and is still impressionable. Robert, do you agree?" Karen looked down to her husband and Sarah looked to her father. He muttered something about listening to her stepmother. Karen smiled and sat back down next to her husband. Sarah felt the happiness fade and left without saying another word.

Sarah had learned years ago, words held power. Whats said is said…the depression and anger at Karen's outright refusal to be happy for Sarah had hurt and Sarah had a few choice words to throw her way. But she knew better, she would not say anything right now. Sarah would calm down and then she would talk to her father. If he attended that would be enough…She quietly slipped into her room and sat down at her vanity.

For the most part, everything in her room had changed. The childhood toys and furniture were replaced with plain cookie cutter furniture. Karen had determined to use this room as a guest room and she was slowly changing it in hopes to get Sarah to take a hint. Everything was changed, except for the vanity. Sarah had put her foot down and thrown such a fit that Karen had conceded defeat on this subject. Sarah was not sure if this was the only mirror that would allow her to contact her friends but she was not willing to risk it.

Roughly ten years ago, Sarah had wished her brother way and had to run the labyrinth to fix her wrongs. In those thirteen hours, she had learned so much that pushed her out of teenage antics into adulthood. It also became her source of motivation. If she could solve a labyrinth under thirteen hours, face hardships unnumbered, and defeat and king, she could do anything. Taking a deep breath she looked into the mirror.

"Hoggle, I need you," she whispered. The mirror shimmered for a moment before showing an old dwarf with rough and twisted skin. Yet, it smiled brightly when it saw Sarah sitting before the mirror.

"Hello, little lady. How goes your auditions for that sing songs?" he asked quickly. After the labyrinth, she had continued to contact her friends from the Underground. She could no sooner forget about them than she could forget about her right hand.

"I got the part…"Sarah told him detachedly. His marred flesh furrowed together in confusion. This was all Sarah could talk about for weeks. Yet, she looked more upset about the new work. He had even watched as she practiced her lines and singing.

"That does not sound right. Yous should be happier. Let me sees that you made it," Hoggle demanded. The corner of her mouth tugged upward but she obliged. Digging through her bag, she pulled out the practice schedule for her new role. He read it over and shook his head, not understanding.

"I was so happy. I came home and told everyone. Toby was overjoyed and even offered to help…but Karen put her foot down. They won't be attending. She said it would be too violent because my character get burned to death," she muttered under her breath. Hoggle looked horrified. She had gotten a job where she would be burned to death! Sarah caught the look. "It's fake Hoggle. It's all just an act. Esmeralda will die but Sarah William will be ok."

"She's just jealous of yours mum…" Hoggle grumbled. She smiled and then quickly shushed him. Her parents' footsteps came loudly up the stairs as they walked to their room. The moment their door shut, the arguing began. Sarah sat silent and sighed heavily.

"They are arguing again about me moving out. Karen will kick me out if she has anything to say with it…"Sarah muttered under her breath. Hoggle said nothing but nodded. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. In the distance, she heard thunder. Thunder in the middle of winter…that wasn't right. Something told her to trust her gut. Something was off…

"Somethings not right…I've got to go…" Sarah exclaimed as she suddenly stood up. The air had shifted. Everything around her took a darker atmosphere. Quickly, she bounded for Toby's room. Her need to protect him remained strong. That was until she heard her father and Karen yelling. Toby sat by their door listening.

"Robert, she is leach. We need to be rid of her. She is turning into that slut of a wife you had. You said it yourself, you do not want that influence around Toby!" Karen screeched. Toby looked up at her with sad eyes. Sarah ruffled his blonde hair and placed a finger to her lips.

"We can't just kick her out! She's my daughter and I refuse to abandon her. She is not Linda and you need to get over this! You could have at least looked slightly interested in Sarah getting that part!" he yelled back. Thunder rumbled and shook the house.

"Why should I? She is nothing more than a spoiled brat that won't let go of her money making daddy. Seriously, Robert! Sometimes I wish that I had done what I wanted to before!" She yelled. Sarah frowned. All of this had escalated so quickly. Maybe she should send Toby in to cut the tension. If she walked in it would make things even worse. The windows began to shake from the wind.

"What would you have me do? I would not let you have someone take Sarah away when she was young! She had nothing but me!" Robert snarled to his wife. Toby stood and hugged his sister as they listened in the hall. Sarah hugged Toby back. She would need to leave or this would get worse…

"Don't you understand Robert? I wish someone would come and take Sarah way right now! I wish they had done so years ago!" Karen yelled. Sarah felt the temperature drop. Without warning, she grabbed Toby and burst into the room. Her father and step mother looked startled for a moment that the children had practically broken the door down. She pushed Toby to her father, who caught him as he fell. Sarah pushed him hard, they wouldn't come for him this time. This time, they were coming for her. She grabbed Karen by the front of the shirt and shook Karen out of her startled state.

"Do you know what you have just done? Do you have any idea?" Sarah screamed. Karen snarled but Sarah felt it the pull from within her. She pushed Karen away and turned to her dad and step brother. She hugged them both tightly. "I love you both. I love you so much! Do not forget me! I love you daddy, I love you Tobes!" she yelled as the wind blew the window open. Thunder rumbled outside and the wind blew all the windows open. Sarah tried to fight and held onto her dad and Toby as long as she could but the pull from deep within her won out.

The world spun as Sarah literally felt that she was being torn inside out. She shut her eyes to avoid seeing anything or to see if her insides were making an outward appearance. The magic moved her one way and then yanked her another way. It was almost like she was in a pinball machine and she was the ball bouncing from one target to another. She prayed it would end. She could fight for her own freedom. She would solve the labyrinth again, she could…

Sarah landed with thud onto a marble floor and luckily did not break anything on the way down. She was kneeling on all fours and couldn't move for a few moments as she tried everything to keep everything in her stomach. Everything was still fighting to come out but pride forced everything down. Yet, the floor was so cool against her sticky forehead. Sarah didn't remember marble floors in the Goblin Kingdom. Quietly, she looked up, she was kneeling in front of a throne but it was not that of the Goblin King's…

Sarah noticed one thing first, red eyes. He a vibrant red shirt tucked into dark black pants. Long black hair was braid and draped over his shoulder. The Dark clothing was a striking contrast to his pale skin. He smiled a bright smile and Sarah saw two long fangs. Swallowing hard she realized quickly, she was not in the Goblin Kingdom and this was a new enemy.

"Welcome to the Shadowlands, pet," he stood and walked to Sarah. Crouching he offered her his hand. Hesitantly, Sarah allowed him to help her up. She looked around and was surprised. Everything from the floor to the celling was made out of white marble. For the shadowlands, it was extremely sterile.

"Thank you…" Sarah muttered.

"What is your name, pet?" the man asked, looking over her form with no discretion. Sarah moved to step back but he her stopped her with a firm hand. "I asked you a question and will not ask twice for anything," he snarled suddenly. Sarah froze. He had dropped his nice guy routine so quickly.

"I could ask you the same thing. Who are you and how do I get home?" she asked determined to cower before no one and to be strong. She had defeated a king once, she could do it again.

"Firey little pest, I will give you this a warning," he stated with a grin. Without warning, he twisted her arm behind back and pushed upward. Sarah screamed as she heard a resounding snap. The pain raced her up her arm like fire. He grabbed her other arm and her now broken arm fell lamely to her side. "Give me a reason to break the other. I asked you a question."

Tears poured down Sarah's face and her mind worked fast through the pain. "Esmerelda," she whimpered as he tightened his hold on her good arm. "Now, let go of me," she hissed through her pain.

"Let me explain how things will work around here. I am the king of the Shadowlands. You will address me as your highness or sire. I am you superior in all things," he stated as he pulled her upwards by her good arm. Sarah yelled in pain as her bad arm was jostled. "Servants such as yourself have died for questioning me. However, I am generous. For such crimes, I will take your ability to ask," he stated with a dark grin.

"What? You can't! Let me go!" Sarah exclaimed loudly as she tried to pull away from his iron like grip. Through the pain, she still struggled. He smacked her hard and let her fall onto her bad arm. She screamed as she heard what sounded like another crack.

"Clearly, you will be trouble here, little Esmeralda," he growled as he grabbed her by her neck. He lifted her into a sitting position and squeezed. His long claw like fingers dug deeply into her skin. "As long as you remain in the Underground, you will never speak again. Such a pity to waste your last words…" he muttered before dropping her. He closed his eyes and a door burst open. A woman in all black fell to her knees before the king. She didn't even bother to look at the girl crumpled on the ground.

"Mary, this girl is now in your care. Fix her arm, but have her work. Should she cause any problems, file a report and I will address her. Get her out of my sight," he growled taking a seat into his massive throne.

"As you wish, your highness," the woman responded sternly. Moving to Sarah, she pulled Sarah up by both arms. Sarah screamed but no sound came from her. The king smiled darkly and watched as Mary practically carried the sobbing and broken woman from the throne room. This Esmeralda, reeked of the Underground and yet she broke as a mortal always does under his grip. Yet, he could not keep the smile from his lips. He had received another play toy…


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Mary dragged Sarah through the long towering halls of the castle. If she took notice of the girl's odd clothing, she said nothing of it. Instead all thoughts were focused on getting the girl to the healer. She could make no use of the woman if she was not able to use her hands. Sarah, still sobbing quietly, tried her best to walk on her own. Everything had happened so quickly. Allowing Mary to help her along the cold halls was all Sarah could do at this point. However, she could not overlook or ignore the pain in her arm. It spread everywhere from her fingertips to the base of her neck.

Then again she caught sight of herself in the reflection of a window. Blood spilled from the claw marks in her neck, a large bruise was beginning to form on her right cheek and her left arm hung limply from her side. She was a wreck. The small woman did not slow her pace or offer any words about this place or the king she served. She was silently moving Sarah as quickly as she could down the hallway. The came to a large wooden door and Mary rapped on it quickly. Sarah could hear several locks moving aside as man opened the door.

He wore a red doctor's jacket over what looked like all black clothing. He had sandy blonde hair that was slowly beginning to fall out. His eyes were a cold brown and looked at the two with a calculating glare. Mary looked to Sarah and back to the doctor. For several moments, he just stared at Sarah. He finally stepped aside and allowed the women entry. As soon as Mary had scooted Sarah inside the small room, he shut the door and locked the several locks.

"Why on Earth did you bring her here, Mary?" The doctor demanded. Mary moved Sarah to a small cot in the corner of the room. Sarah fell onto it without a sound.

"I need the girl to be able to work. With her arm, she will be useless. You know what happens to those who are useless. We need to give her a fighting chance," Mary stated with a stern glare.

"She is a newcomer?" he asked looking over at Sarah once more. Mary nodded and looked over to Sarah once more. They both looked over the bloody and sobbing girl and the doctor took pity. "Very well, I will heal her. However, not completely. If the king figures out that I have healed her, he will be after my skin. I will give her a fighting chance that is all," the aging doctor said with a sigh.

He moved over to a cabinet in the corner and began to look through the many jars he had stored. Sarah took the moment to examine the room. It looked to be a small examination room…but the table in the middle of the room held several straps and buckles. There were several cabinets that lined the walls that must contain different medicines and tools but Sarah's eyes were stuck to the ground. There was so much dried blood on the white marble. She glanced up and saw what looked to be windows high above that served as a viewing section for whatever went on in this room. Sarah looked back to the doctor. He was watching her and her assessment of the room.

"You are new here, I will forgive your curiosity. Most will not be so forgiving, remember my generosity and warnings. You never want to be brought to this room. I am not just a healer and will always obey my king. Do you understand?" The doctor hissed and Sarah found herself quickly nodded.

"Should you do everything I say, you will not need to worry about this warning," Mary chimed in as the doctor moved close to Sarah. The doctor came to Sarah's side and grabbed her arm, with one strong jerk, he pushed the bones back into place. Sarah let out a deafening scream, or would have if she had not been silenced. The Doctor held her up right and smacked her to keep her awake. The pain was overwhelming.

"He pulled her arm out of her socket and pulled a few muscles. From the feel of it, she may have damaged her entire shoulder. Make a sling for her out a pillowcase. She should be able to use it in a week but she will forever feel a bit of pain there from time to time," he told Mary who was nodding. Sarah was barely conscience as he began to rub some sort of substance onto her neck. He made quick work of wrapping it tightly and then quickly injected her arm with a green liquid. Sarah did not notice any of this going on around her. Her mind was fuzzy and everything was fading in and out. The doctor smacked her hard in her already bruised cheek. Sarah jerked up as her eyes welled up with tears once more.

"What is your name, girl?" He asked seriously. Sarah shook her head and tapped her neck lightly. The doctor looked at the girl and shook his head. "He gave you a mute, Mary. This girl is already ahead of the game. If she cannot speak, she cannot question and that may save her life," He said while walking a small desk. He pulled out a pocket sized notebook and pen. He pushed them both into Sarah's lap. "Everything comes at a price, girl. I will collect. Now, what is your name?"

Sarah quickly opened the book to the first page and wrote out _Esmeralda_ with a shaky hand. The doctor nodded and then looked up at her once more. Long dark raven hair reached the small of her back. She was clearly a grown woman with the clear curves to ensure anyone of this. Yet, what startled him was the piercing green eyes. This woman could have been given her name because of her unusual eyes. However, the doctor had read about green eyes from somewhere…

 _Your king stole my voice._ Sarah wrote and this time Mary smacked her. Sarah cried out but remained silent. The doctor tore the page out and burned it on a nearby candle. Tears did slide down her face this time. Everything was beginning to ache and the danger she was in slowly began to creep into her bones.

"Are you daft, girl? He is your King and Master. You do not seem to understand, you are a slave. By Gods above, you are bless to have your voice stole. It would appear that you would not last a night here. Now you are to do as I say or I will break your toes and fingers. Do you understand?" Mary hissed angrily. Sarah stared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Mary, for her protection and your own, may I suggest the charms?" The doctor suggested and Mary quickly nodded. The doctor moved to his desk and produced what looked like two golden bracelets. He clicked them onto Sarah's wrists without much fight from her. The magic charged and she felt a sudden zap that caused her to jump. It was not painful but just enough to get her attention.

"Those will keep you in line. If you step out of line, you will be shocked and it will not be as light as that last one was. It will also keep you within the castle and in the Shadowlands. Stand, girl, we need to get you to bed. You have work tomorrow," Mary instructed, pulling the girl to her feet. Sarah stood, her world was spinning. Everything was happening so fast.

* * *

"Your Majesty, you will need to answer these summons eventually. The High king will not be patient much longer," a small voice warned with a bit of worry. Jareth looked down from his throne. Nothing about the Goblin had really changed. Yet, no one could really expect a fae to change. They lived forever and once they had decided to stop aging, then they would forever be the same. The Goblin King stood and walked away from the elf that was kneeling before the throne. He moved to a window where he could look over the Goblin City.

"I will give the High King an answer when I have one. I will not give one before then. I will not be rushed into selecting a bride. I will not give some whore a crown for the sake of pleasing my father. Please feel free to relay that message," Jareth stated calmly as he placed his hands behind his back. Below, everything had been rebuilt and redefined. What was once a broken city was a bustling city that contained fae, goblins, dwarfs and other creatures. If nothing else, he had that damn girl to thank for that.

"His majesty will not be pleased. Moving to the next matter of business. Will you be attending the gala next month? I would suggest you do so. Trust of the Seelie and Unseelie are slowly crumbling. Going would be a gesture of good will and will also keep the High King quiet a bit longer on the matter of your wife…" The elf suggested. He needed to return to the High King with some sort of good news. How he got roped into being the messenger to see the Goblin King was beyond him.

"To pacify my father, I will attend. Now go, anything else can be sent to my advisor," The Goblin King stated bored. The elf vanished the instant the last syllable had left the King's mouth.

"You could pretend to be somewhat interested in the future," a voice stated plainly from behind him. The Goblin King smirked and turned. A tall man with dark blue hair stood in the doorway. He too had pointed ears and pale skin associated with the elves.

"What makes you think I am not interested in the future, Erik? It is always on the mind of a good King…" the goblin King countered.

"Well then, we are all doomed!" The elf exclaimed laughing loudly. Jareth smirked and beckoned the elf closer. The elf joined him at the window overlooking the city.

"The city has truly come along. That is truly the mark of progress…but truly, Jareth, you cannot ignore the High King's demands. You will need to choose a wife…Whether you like it or not, you are replaceable," Erik reminded him grimly.

"Indeed but I would be curious to see if any of them could control the labyrinth. My father will not replace me over this trivial manner. My mother will not allow it. When the perfect woman comes along, I will make her queen. End of discussion," the King stated plainly. Yet, his voice held no anger.

"And this gala? You will be attending in the Shadowlands? Surely, you know that is not wise. They seek to rule the Goblin Kingdom above all others," Erik asked with a questioning look. Jareth nodded understanding his concern.

"Every King wants this kingdom. The labyrinth is the key to the above and the source of magic of Underground. To harness that, would be the undoing of everything. However, the other Kings and Queens of the Seelie court will be there. The blasted king will not try something with so many witness. To not go would be an insult and could be considered an act of war. If they are looking for a reason, that might be enough. Let us not give that tyrant the chance-" Jareth stated but suddenly stopped short as he felt a searing pain course through his shoulder. Gripping it tightly, he took a slow breath through his teeth. That damn girl. What had she gotten herself into this time?

"Your majesty are you alright?" Erik asked sounding concerned. Jareth straightened and rolled his shoulder ignoring the phantom pain. He knew where he had to go.

"I am fine, just an old wound acting up. I will be back a bit later, I need to stretch my wings," Jareth said placing one foot onto the window sill. Erik turned shaking his head. He was the advisor of the king for longer than he could remember but even the King kept secrets.

Jareth pushed off with his foot, tumbling out of the window. In one fluid movement, his limbs warped and changed into that of a large barn owl. He took off into the sky with a twirl of his wings. This form was liberating. The feeling of the wind through his feathers. No kings after his kingdom and no wenches after a crown. Here he was free, he was not the Goblin King. He was just a simple fae.

He flew between the clouds, enjoying the feel of the wind, the setting sun below him and the stars above him. The Goblin King soared over the labyrinth feeling the surge in his magic. Suddenly, he felt as if someone had punch the side of his face. He lost control for a moment and tumbled. Quickly he righted himself and soared upward into the dark sky and in a blink of an eye, he had vanished from the Underground.

The park around him was empty and devoid of all life. Yet, he sensed the faint trace of magic. Something was off but he couldn't place his finger on it. With skill, he landed gracefully on the branch of a large oak. As best he could, he rubbed his face with his wing. The sting was still there, sharp and painful as the actual blow. He would need to find the girl fast. Clearly, not all was right. He took off into the clear night sky. The winter winds hardly bothered him as he flew towards the Victorian home.

It had happened after her run in the labyrinth. He could feel her. While he may have no power over her, she had all power over him. He could feel any strong feeling she had and had to learn to control blocking them out from his own. The Goblin King or any king could not let themselves be control by emotions. They ruled over thousands, they could not let emotions fall into the equation. Yet, this girl was forcing hers onto him. It had not taken long to come to the reason for this. He had begun bonding with her when she was in the labyrinth. She had eaten the forbidden fruit, heard a fae's heart song and danced before the court. He had started all of this and there was no way of taking it back.

Tonight, he had felt something he had never felt before. She had been struck and he had felt the attacks as if they were inflicted on him. He cursed himself for not setting her up with a goblin guard. She was his weakness. He landed on a tree outside the familiar window. The room before him was dark and surprisingly plain. The room did not look like Sarah's. Yet, the vanity remained as did her bag. So, she still lived here but had she really grown up into a plain jane that would desire such a plain room?

He flew to the balcony of the parents' room. Toby sat there with his mother and father. He was holding tightly to his father while they both looked on to the mother with absolute hate. He arched a brow at the sight. He had looked in on the boy when he was not with this sister. Whenever Sarah was with him, their images were blurry. Yet, he had never seen the look of hatred like the one that was plastered onto Toby's face. What had happened to cause such a scene?

"I don't know what happened!" Karen swore as she stepped away from her family. "I didn't mean it, I swear!" The owl scoffed as his feathers ruffled a bit. Now where had he heard that before? Surely, this woman had taken lessons from Sarah. He could clearly remember her uttering the same line when….she had wished away….Toby. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Sarah had been wished away. Yet, it was not to him? Damn that girl! Closing his eyes, he tried to pinpoint her location through their shared link. Yet, everything remained in a haze. She held all the power and he held none! Damn her cursed mouth! He kicked away from the tree and towards the Underground. He needed to find this girl, she could single handedly destroy his kingdom.

* * *

Sarah sat on the floor. Her bed was nothing more than straw and her blanket was a torn sheet. She wrapped herself in the ratty cloth and laid her head on her knees. Everything seemed hopeless. Everyone in this place was violent and horrid. She rubbed her sore face and refused to cry. Mentally, she scolded herself. She was Sarah Williams! She defeated a King, took back the child and defeated the labyrinth. She was never one to refuse a challenge. There had to be a way home…yet, there was not a labyrinth to run this time. There was no game to play. Never the less, Sarah would not let these things hinder her spirit.

She looked down to her book on the hard stone floor. The slaves' quarters contained a chamber pot, straw and a broken mirror. It was long enough to allow Sarah to lay on the straw but there was not much more room. The door locked and Sarah scoffed at the thought. She was a prisoner… yet, she had this book. It was her only way to communicate. The fake name _Esmeralda_ stared back up at her in the dark. There was something about those blood red eyes that made her gut squirm. She knew instantly that she could not give her real name. She had no idea if this place was an ally of the Goblin Kingdom. If it was, would she considered a guest or would be considered an enemy? It was the same thought she held if she was in the enemy Kingdom of the Goblin Kingdom. There was no way she could know if she was famous or not, so she remained silent and gave a fake name. It was a weak facade but hopefully it would give her time to work out her situation.

Curling onto the floor, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing in her shoulder. Tomorrow would be a new day. She would discover what she could and start to plan her escape. Yet, she could not help but wish for all of this to be a horrible nightmare…

* * *

 _Please remember to leave a token in the little box...or you could leave a review!_


End file.
